Twister
by Wibbly Wobbly Weirdo
Summary: When Yami, a former stormchaser, has to meet up with his old partner for some papers, he is somehow dragged back for the chase of his life! YAOI! YYxY. Based off the movie Twister. Rating may go up for language.


**Yu-Gi-Oh Twister 1**

**IM SORRY! I just had too! I love the movie Twister and had a spazz attack in Earth Science when we got to watch it. I'm listening to the main theme as I write this... yeah i'm a freak. Well here ya go!**

**WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI! NO LIKEY, NO READEY!**

**Pairings: Slight Tea/Yami in the begining turning over to Yugi/Yami (By the way I hate Tea, but I decided to have mercy on her this once)**

**(This is where you insert something to signal the start of the story)**

**Chapter 1: Out Into The Field**

Yami griped the steering wheel of his truck as he drove down the lonley dirt roads of Oklahoma. His fiance, Tea, sitting comfortable next to him. She turned to him. "Are you sure he's going to be there?" Yami smiled ever so slightly. "If I know Yugi, he's already dragged his entire department out into the feild." He looked out the window. "Oh Hell, a day like today, it's to be expected. He forgets everything 'sept his work." Tea looked at him for a moment. "You're nervous about seeing him." Yami shook his head. "Nervous? Nah." pause... "Why do I look nervous?" Tea shook her head. "No...well you do kinda, a little.." Yami sighed.

" I just want to get this over with."

"But he said he'd sign the papers, right?"

"Thats what he said."

"You don't think so?"

Yami smiled at her. "No, I think so." He turned and gave her cheek a small kiss.

Soon they pulled up to a group of vans and trucks with a few people standing around them. One raven haired boy was standing over a table, reading a map, while a brunette girl was watching a screen conected to a van with wires. Another boy,shorter than the first, with spiked tri-colored hair stood on top of the van. He was wearing a white tanktop and gray-ish pants with a gray jacket tied around his waist. He was deeply concentrated into fixing the satilite that was stationed on the roof of the tornado painted van. Yami and Tea stepped out of the truck, un-noticed by anyone. A sudden banging and a yell came from inside the van the short boy was standing on. "Ok professor, hang on I think I fixed it...I got it." Sparks fleww from the satilite, making the boy jump back."AH!..fuck, this thing is usless!" Another shout from inside the van. "Sorry Yuge!" Suddenly the dish began to turn. A smile lit up Yugi's face. He pounded on the roof of the van eagerly. "Wait, wait, wait! Tristan! Thats good give me a reading!" The doors opened and a slightly annoyed brunette boy hooped out. "Okay Boss Lady, hold your horses." He walked over to the screen attched to the van. "Which way do you want it Yugi?" Yugi looked out to the horizon. "Uhh, looks like the dry-line has stalled. Give me a sector scan, west-northwest. Look at midlevels for rotation and increase the PRF." He gave a small content sigh as he looked out into the dark ominous clouds that threatend to have all hell break loose.

A blonde boy jumped out of an old bus singing some random song. He looked up to the front where there were speakers, currently spouting out the song he was singing. Another boy, a tan blonde also jumped out of his truck and walked over to a raven haired man, his expression annoyed.."All i'm saying is don't fold the maps." The boy sighed angrily. "I didn't fold the map!"

"Well, Kansas is a mess and there's a big crease right through Wichita." He placed several rolled maps onto the table. "Roll the maps."

Yami could have stood there all day watching them go about their buisness, but he was here for a reason. "Well, what do you know? The Storm Chasers." The two boys turned from their maps to see their visitor. They smiled, eyes wide with suprise. They yelled to him jokingly

"I don't believe it!"

"Who is that handsome devil?"

The blonde boy with the bus pointed to Yami and yelled. "THE EXTREAM! IT'S THE EXTREAM!" Yami laughed as he walked over to them. "Oh man, don't start that shit." The blonde grabed his hand. "Oh the hand Zeus! How ya doin man?" He grabbed Yami into a hug which he returned. Tea nervously walked over to join them with a hesitant smile. Yami turned. "Joey, I'd like you to meet Tea. Tea, this is Joey. He's been chasing with us ever since we started." After they shook hands Yami looked at him. "Listen man, where's Yugi?" Joey looked over to where the others were gathered. "He's over by the doppler. Broke down again. Running out of grant money." Yami nooded, his eyes understanding. He turned back to Tea. "Honey, why don't you hang out here for a little while, I'll-I'll be right back. Joey, why don't you explain to Tea...why you are the way you are." He said the last part with a smile. Joey gestured in an offended way, then laughed and lead Tea over to his bus. Yami started over to the van where Yugi was. Joey laughed slightly and shook his head. "Man, Yuge's gonna wig when he sees he's back." Yami yelled back at them. "I'm not back."

Friends talked to him excitedly as he made his way over to the van. He looked up to see Yugi with his face burried in his work. "Hiya, Yugi." Yugi turned from the raydar, his face confused for a second before turning into a smile. "Hey Yami. I'm happy you found us." Yami smiled back "How're you doing?" Yugi nodded, looked up at the sky, then looked back at Yami. "It's going good. You hear the sky today?" Yami looked out toward the black sky, lightning falshed somewhere on the horizon. "Yeah, she's...she's really talkin'." Yugi gathered a bunch of cable and tossed them down. "Catch." Yami put his hands up and caught them, rather disorientedly. Yugi jumped down off the roof and walked over to him. "The biggest series of storms in twelve years, one lined up right after another. NSSL says they've never seen anything like it." Yami followed him as he walked over to the screen to check the radar. "Is that right?.. So Yugi, about the divorce papers.." Before Yugi could respond, Jaden called him over "Hey, Yugi." Yugi looked at Yami "Whoops, hold that thought" Yami gave out and annoyed sigh as Yugi walked over to his fellow chaser. "What's wrong with it?" Yugi asked Jaden as he messed with his camera. "I don't know." Yugi took it and looked it over. "This focus mount's jammed. There's grass in the auto focus. Did you check these? You've gotta check 'em." He handed the camera back to the confused chaser and walked back over to Yami. Jaden looked over to them "Oh! Welcome back Yami." Yami sighed. "i'm not back." Yugi bent over and connected a cable to a machine. "So you want the papers?" Mai sensed the slight tension between the two boys and grabbed Serenitiy's arm and pulled her away.

Yami nodded. "I did drive all the way out her for them." Yugi never stopped smiling, even though it was simi-forced now. "Well, they're signed and ready." Yami crossed his arms patienty. "good, good, let's see 'em." Yugi turned to him. "You.. want them right this secound?" Yami nodded, trying not to sound annoyed. "That'd be nice." Yugi laughed slightly. "What's the eurgent eurgency? You act like you're getting married-"

"I am."

Yugi's smiled dropped ever so slightly. He looked at Yami, back at his work, then back at Yami again. "Wow." Yami nodded and whispered. "Yeah." Yugi turned from the screen and started walking. "Is it Kea?" Yami sighed again and followed him. "Tea." Yugi turned to look back at him. "Wasn't there a Kea in there somewhere?" Yami shook his head. "No, there's only been Tea since you." Yugi laughed. "Boy, not much for browsing are ya?" He opened the door to a pale- yellow truck and Yami put his hand on the hood. "No, I guess i'm not." Yui pulled some folled up papers from the glove box and handed them to the older boy. "Here ya go." Yami took them. "Thank you." Yugi started to walk away, but Yami stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa...you missed a page." Yugi turned back and took the papers from him. He looked over them confused. "Where did this come from?" Yami sighed. "What are you doing?" Yugi chuckled, though it was forced. "What? Can't I read it?" Yami sighed angrily. "NO. I'ts the same as it was in december." Yugi smiled at him. "I didn't read it in December." Yami's face dropped. "Christ, would you just sign it so we can get out of here? Please?" Yugi looked at him, happily suprised. "We? She's here?" Yami nodded. "Yes, she's 's over with Joey. Now would you please sign the document?" Yugi's eyes widened and he started over towards Joey. "You left her with Joey? Whats the matter with you?" He said it jokingly. Yami walked with him.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to meet her."

"No you don't."

They walked up to find Joey explaining to a slightly-freaked out Tea about being sucked up into a tornado. "HI!" They turned as Yugi walked up with his hand extended. "I'm Yugi Atem." Tea stood up quickly and shook his hand. "Oh, to meet you." Yugi smiled at her. "Yami told me the happy news." Tea smiled back "Which?" Yami stepped toward her. "Us. Marraige." Tea nodded and looked at Yugi."I guess it seems kind of sudden." Yugi looked at her confused. "Seem suddden?" Joey looked up from his chair. "Dude, you taking the vows? That's sweet." Tea looked around at them flustered. "Well, we just wanted to get it done before Yami started his new job." Yugi thought for a second before nodding. "Right! A weather man!" Yami looked at him.

"What?"

"What?"

"No,no,no say it." Yugi laughed slightly "What? I said weatherman, I think it's great!" Yami was also smiling, but it was sarcastic. "No, you had that tone."

Yugi raised his eybrows. "There was no tone. If you have a problem being a weatherman-"

"I don't have a problem with being a weatherman"

The sudden ringing of Tea's cell phone destracted the two arguing boys.

**(this is were you put something that signals the end of a chapter)**

**WHOOOO! I'm actually typing this bottom part a few months after i finished the chapter. Okay so, the next chapter is going to take a while because i'm using ACTUAL movie dialog. Meaning I write as i watch, so it takes a while. Any questions about anything, i would be happy to answer. PLEASE REVIEW! I worked very hard on this! BTW! I DONT OWN TWISTER ,YU-GI-OH, OR ANYTHING ELSE!**


End file.
